Full Nelson
by DramaSetter316
Summary: Naruto and three friends form a band in high school. Sasuke and his band are known worldwide. With a new hit single by Sasukes band, Naruto's band decide enough is enough! It's the classic story of underdogs vs. superstars! NaruHina, ShikaTem, SasuSaku & more Rated M for language, sexual themes, violence, explicit lyrics
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ladies and gentleman. I have a, what I like to call a interesting, branching story. I'm a writer that has pretty short chapters but I'm always working on it. Anyway, here's "Full Nelson". Please leave a review in case I left something out or you want to speak your mind.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, he'd eat way more ramen:)

Once every generation, there's a band that becomes megastars that popularity reaches super-stardom. Where no other artist comes close to dethroning them. But, this generation, there were two. Uchiha Sasuke of the ever popular "Borderline" band, which consisted of him as singer, Suigetsu as lead guitarist, Sai as bassist, and Jugo as drummer. On the oposing side were the underdogs, lead singer Uzamaki Naruto, lead guitarist Inuzuza Kiba, bassist Nara Shikamaru, and Rock Lee on drums.

This is the complete story of the epic journey of building friendships, making relationships, plowing through hardships, breaking vows, sex, drugs, and rock and roll.

** The Present**

**Twelve years from the start.**

"Full Nelson" were quiet in the locker room, none talking about the performance they just had at their biggest stadium concert ever. It was on a cloudy night around 10 o'clock. The Nu Metal band were all contemplating about how this night, this performance, this one hour and a half concert, could very well be their last. Lee decided to leave first. He never had the heart to participate in situations such as this. He also had to work on his side project. A martial arts movie about being a splendid ninja. Next was Kiba who, with Akamaru, took the limo and two groupies back to the hotel. Shikamaru was left with Naruto.

Naruto was trying avoiding Shika's gaze, staring at small, meaningless objects. He couldn't dare look at his friend because he wanted to escape the realities of his life for three more days. Shika broke the silence. "Naruto. You do realize what this means, right" he asked not breaking his scowl. Naruto looked up and back down. Shikamaru was always the guy to set things straight, organize, and fill in roles "Full Nelson" as a group lacked. HE also wrote their first full album, eleven years ago. "Yes" Naruto replied. "I'm not that kid anymore. If I...If I actually am convicted of the charges...I will accept it. I did the crime and I'll pay for it." he said. "Look Naruto. We've known each other since we were children. We've been through absolute hell together. If you do go to prison, Full Nelson will cease to continue making music until your return" Shikamaru stated. Naruto nodded. " I just can't understand why you would just go berserk like that. When I heard it on TV I wouldn't believe it. I will say that your public behavior lately has been greatly effecting the band." Naruto cut him off. "Don't you think I know that?! Stop acting like I'm your fucking child for once and treat me like a man! You worry about you and the band? What about me? I can't sleep, can't eat, I always have these- memories. The same memories play over and over and I never want to return to that state. I'm lost man. Ever since Sak-...ever since Sakura did what she did, I haven't been myself. If you guys are looking for that naïve little boy, he's gone! Your looking at a grown man." Naruto leaned back in his chair. Then, someone knocked on the door. In walked Ino, Shika's new fiance.

Shika let out a smile when he saw her. "Almost ready" she asked. He asked for one more minute and she agreed and went to the car. "Shika. I've told you before, and I'm telling you again. Watch out for her. She isn't exactly wife material" Naruto said while standing up. Shikamru stood also and stared at Naruto. "Don't I always" he said with a slight smile and walked out the room. Naruto was now alone in the dressing room. _I hope my cell won't be too small. Something that small will drive anyone insane_

* * *

Sasuke was lying on his couch three days later. He was watching television with his new wife Sakura, lying on her head on his chest. His cell phone rung which aggravated him to miss his show. He looked at caller I.D. And saw Tsunade, the head of Angel Records, name. "Hello" he asked.

"Sasuke" she replied, she had a break in her voice, which he thought was awkward.

"Are you watching" she asked. "Watching what"

"The news"

"What news"

"Channel 7. The jury are about to read Naruto's verdict"

He motioned for the remote, which Sakura willingly handed her. He turned to Channel 7 and like Tsunade said, was Naruto, in a black suit and tie. He could see the rest of his rivals, the "Full Nelson" band. "He probably gonna get a couple months, a year tops" he said. Sakura sat up as she looked at her former fiance.

"Have the jury reached a verdict" the judge asked.

"Yes your honor. We the jury, has come to a decision. We find Naruto Uzamaki-Namikaze, guilty of Aggravated Assualt, Two counts of battery with a deadly weapon, Possession of narcotics, resisting arrest, assaulting a police officer, Breaking and entering and destruction of property. Under Fire law, minimum of **Seven**** Years** imprisonment in a close security prison, 14,000 Ryo fine, anger management, and mental health management.

Sakura started crying as she saw Naruto be put in handcuffs. She felt that all this was her fault. If she never did what she did, this might have never happened. Sasuke heard Tsunade crying on the phone and hung up. He looked over to Sakura. Seeing her crying, he put his arm around her and embraced her in close for a hung. As he heard her sobs, felt her guilt and saw Naruto's face sink with darkness, he, for the first time since hearing Naruto's parents had died, shed his first tear in ten years. It appears as if the war was over. But in reality, it had only begun.

**Chapter 2 is coming right at you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoyed chapter one. If you didn't, I guess you wouldn't be here right?:)**

** The Past**

** The boys of legend**

"Okay. This is officially annoying" said a boy with black hair.

"Shikiamaru. For once. Can you just act like you like the game" questioned the blond boy. "Naruto we go through this every single time. I just don't like video games like you do. We can go outside or something" Shikamaru asked while standing up to stretch. Naruto sighed and reluctantly agreed. The two young boys exited Naruto's empty house and walked into the small yard. Naruto looked around. He looked straight ahead across the street and noticed a moving truck. "Who's moving across the street, Naruto" Shikamaru asked. Naruto tried to get a better look by walking in the street a little. He turned around back a Shikamaru and answers. "I can't see anyone. I hope it's someone cool" He looked around as if he was searching for something. Finally he said "You wanna go play with Kiba and the others"

"I thought you'd never ask" Shikamaru answered quickly. With that, they headed down the sidewalk to Kiba's house, which was only a couple houses down. They reached their friend Kiba's house. Who is in his yard with his puppy Akamaru. "Hey guys" Kiba exclaimed. "Hey Kiba. Wanna go to the park or something" Naruto asked. Kiba agreed and they went further down to the park. They played around the playground for a few. Climbed monkey bars, got dizzy, and did pull ups. But as Naruto jumped from the seat on swing set, he fell on a boy. He stood up and brushed himself off. "Whoa sorry about that. Are you alright" he asked. The other boy stood up and pushed Naruto, who fell back down to the ground. "Hey! What was that about?"

"Watch where your going next time". Naruto stood up and asked the stranger his name. "Sasuke" he replied. "Uchiha Sasuke".

"Well it doesn't matter! You didn't have to push me idiot!" Sasuke turned to walk away and looked back at Naruto. "You didn't have to be so annoying."

Naruto regrouped with his friends and decided to leave. They said goodbye to Kiba and Shikamaru walked home. As Naruto headed to his house, he glanced across the street and saw something that caused him to run across the street. "No! You got to be kidding me!" The person he was talking to looked up and anger showed on his face. "You again?! What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. "I could ask you the same question?! I live across the street." Then, a woman walked behind Sasuke. "Hello. I'm Sasuke's mother, Mrs. Uchiha. Sasuke you didn't tell me you made friends all ready." the woman asked. "Mom he's not my friend"

"Well we might as well be we live next door" Naruto said. "Naruto Uzamaki! I'm your new neighbor" he said extending his hand to Sasuke's mother. She shook it and then told Sasuke to say goodbye to Naruto. When he refused, she grabbed his ear and made him say it. Naruto said his goodbye's and left, returning to his house.

* * *

The next day, Naruto woke up to get ready for school. He did his daily routine and stood outside for his bus. Five minutes of waiting, Sasuke walked out his house too. He stood there not seeming to see Naruto. Kiba came walking up to Naruto and stood with hm until the bus came. The bus came and Naruto and Kiba ran on first to see Shikamaru. They sat in the middle. Sasuke came in and walked to the back.

They got to school and Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru went to their seventh grade class. Five minutes later, Sasuke came in. _Oh no he's in my class to? What did I do to deserve this? _he thought to himself. Mr. Gekko, the teacher stood up and gave his "new student" introduction. "Class. We have a new student. Uchiha Sauske. I hope you all make him feel right at home here" he said. Many of the girls started giggling and smiling to each other. The boys seemed indifferent. "Sasuke you can have a seat in front of Mr. Uzamaki" _I had to tell him my name didn't I? _Sasuke took his seat and looked back to Naruto. "Are you everywhere" he asked. " Are always so gloomy" Naruto replied.

Later in class, Mr. Gekko stood up and called the class to attention. "Silence. Now all know today is future career day so I want you all to tell the class what you want to be when you all grow into nice young adults. They all gave their wishes except Naruto and Sasuke. "Naruto. It's your turn know." Naruto shot up in the air and shouted "Rockstar so popular, I'll need my own security!" which caused the class to laugh. Once they settled down Mr. Gekko asked Sasuke. He stood up, and with a serious look I his face said something that caused the class to split. "I will become the est singer of my generation" and sat back down. The boys laughed and the girls basically fainted over his statement. Naruto looked dumbfounded. "Looks like he stole your idea" Kiba siad leaning over to Naruto. Naruto on the other hand, was fuming. _Okay so we're gonna play this game are we. _He thought.

During recess, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba were talking by the fence. "You know Shikamaru, your name is totally too long. Ever thought of a nickname" Kiba asked. "Nicknames are...throublesome." he replied. Kiba wasn't taking no for a answer. "No no man. We ARE going to find you a cool nickname. Help me here Naruto."

"Okay" the blond said excitingly.

"Lonely?"

"Tiring"

"Lazy"

"Boring?"

Shikamaru interrupted. "Are you two giving me a nickname or making fun of me?" he asked.

Kiba and Naruto obviously were doing both. When Shikamaru saw the look on their faces he decided to name himself. "Alright here. For now on, my friends shall call me Shika. Just Shika." Kiba and Naruto looked at each other and shrugged. Then Naruto agreed to it and Kiba followed. "Where did you come up with that name anyway?" Naruto asked. "No reason" Shikamaru answered. Then two girls walked past. "Hello Shika" they said in unison and skipped of giggling. "Don't do it" Shikamru said. Then as if pn cue Naruto and Kiba exploded with laughter and mocked the girls. Shikamaru all the while grew frustrated but smiled as he watched them. Then they saw Sasuke stroll past.

"Follow me" Naruto said. They did and walked over to the young Uchiha. Sasuke had his hands together resting his chin on them. Apparently not aware who walked up to him. Naruto clapped by his ear to snap him back. "Ow WHAT?!" Sasuke abruptly asked. Naruto put his detective face on. "Tell me why you stole my dream"

"Your what? How can I steal your dream. It isn't like I can physically grab it"

"In class. You heard me say I wanted to be a rockstar and you said singer" Naruto corrected. "The difference between you and me Naruto, is that I want to be a rock singer for a purpose. To explain a message. You want to be a rockstar to be famous and attract girls. You don't even have a band." said Sasuke. _Okay, okay. I need a band. Umm. A-Ha! Kiba and Shika! _Naruto stood up straight and crossed his arms. "For your information I do have a band" said Naruto. "You do?" said Kiba and Shika simultaneously. "Yeah. You two" Naruto said turning around a pointing at them.

"Well when you figure out if you have one or not, come back to me. Until then, get lost." Sasuke said and walked off.

"Um, why'd he say for us to get lost if he just walked away? Asked Naruto. "I don't that made mo since" Kiba replied. "Hang on. Naruto since were we a band. None can do anything." Shikamaru questioned Naruto. Kiba sat down on the ground and Naruto kneed down. He thought for a while. "I got it! We learn instruments duh! Guitars, drums, microphones, amps, we'll be awesome" he cheered. "There's a problem with that though. One, instruments are expensive and two, do we have the same taste in music, three, what will we sing about and four, why are we making a band in the first place?" Shikamaru said. "We all like 'ANBU' and Shrimp Midget right?" Naruto said. The others nodded. "We'll sing about what we're feeling. And we're making a band to make Sasuke look stupid."

"But we don't have a problem against Sasuke. Just you." said Kiiba. "And you left out the instruments" said Shika. "We can all ask for our instruments for our birthdays or Christmas. If it's the only thing we ask for, where more likely to get it right?" Kiba and Shika were shocked ate Naruto's brief intellect. "Sounds good" Shika said.

…

Mr. Gekko looked through his lesson plan for the upcoming essay. _...and Uzamaki can be paired with...Uchiha._

**Chapter 3 will be a please!**


End file.
